RvB Strikedown Chapter 6: You're Never Alone
You're Never Alone is the sixth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. You're Never Alone Speeding along the desert sands of Kallos 9 in their new Warthog, Iowa and California were trekking along on their mission to break into the large enemy base. "You know California, I thought this place was going to be a total hellhole. But seeing it the way it is though, the place is actually not too bad, aside from the heat," said Iowa. California looked over and nodded. "So, how long do you think it'll take us to get to the base?" asked California. Iowa accessed the data logs he was given, turned to California and said, "I don't know. From what they said, it was a good 200 miles away. It shouldn't be too long before we get there. In any case, they giant energy shield protecting the area can't really be hard to miss. Psi, do you know how to shut down an energy shield projector." Psi's hologram flickered on. "Yes, however, it will take some time for me to shut it down. May I inquire as to why we're going to be performing such a dangerous and time-consuming operation such as that?" California, not taking her eyes off the ground in front on them said, "Because the base is so large, we can't simply run around placing some C4 charges or anything like that everywhere. The Dawn of Victory is going to be launching a large scale decimation of the entire facility the minute we're cleared from the area, assuming that the shield is down of course." "Ah, I was just wondering why we would waste our time with such a task. If we take too long, the lack of knowledge to our presence will surely be compromised." "California, I never bothered to ask, just how long can you keep up your cloaking unit?" asked Iowa. "Depends really," said California, "Without the use of an A.I. unit to run it, I can only really hold it for a short period of time. That short period of time is considerably shorter the more I'm powering other things such as the Heads Up Display or the AC. Did you ever finish those wrist shields for your armor?" Without word, Iowa stretched his arms a bit, and in seconds, two lime-green energy shields ignited from the modified forearm pieces of his armor. Impressed, California smiled, pulled out her pistol, and shot a bullet torwards Iowa, who quickly raised his arms to block it. The bullet ricocheted off of the shield, as California laughed at the panicked look on Iowa's face. "California, how about a little warning the next time you try something like that," stammered Iowa, who quickly disengaged the shields knowing California would likely want to try it again. "Sorry, I just wanted to know just how strong those shields of yours were," apologized California. "Well, they can stand up incredibly well to ballistics weaponry, but they get torn up really easily be plasma weapons. Just tell me the next time you want to have a little experiment like that, you could have taken my head off." "Yes, please," said Psi, "If you wind up damaging me, you might as well call off this insane mission." Deciding to pull over for a short rest, they stopped, unaware that on a cliff in the distance, they were being watched. Adjusting the stand on his sniper rifle to keep it stable, a soldier in blue armor looked down the scope of the rifle, watching California and Iowa as they grabbed some water out of the back of the Warthog. "You two don't even know what's in store for you," muttered the soldier as he focus his rifle on Iowa. "That base may not yet realize you're coming, but rest assured they're not going to be threatened by you when they do. Don't assume that you're going to be in for an easy trip now, even if they don't know you're going to be there." Finally, Iowa and California hopped back into the Warthog, resuming their trip for the enemy base. Placing his sniper rifle on his back, the soldier jumped on his Ghost, making his way torwards the direction of the base as well.